Bella of Volterra
by Naylorticole
Summary: When the Cullens leave in NM Bella is changed and she joins the Volturi. What happens what she sees the Cullens again? I know this is really overdone but I wanted to try. I don't own Twilight. Being rewritten!
1. Memories

The ceiling fan above me twirled with that _shink-shink_ noise of cutting through the air. I'd always had my fan on as a human; the habit had carried over into this life.

Of course, the fact that had I been human my skin would probably be melting off gave me a reason to have it twirling too. The castle was always dreadfully hot this time of year, even for my kind.

I lay back against the fluffy pillows of my bed and exhaled an unneeded breath, allowing my mind to wander over the memories that brought me here.

* * *

My legs were exhausted, lungs heaving to inhale the air they needed, but I'd finally found it; the Meadow. Edward's-my mind winced at his name, but at least I could finally say it- Meadow to be more exact.

It was nothing to what it had been, the wild flowers dead, soft green grass now a color between yellow and brown. It was as if his departure had not only taken the life from me, but this meadow as well.

In that moment I hated him. How could he? How could he just leave? Wasn't he meant to love me forever and me to do the same? No I guess not, after all, I was just a play thing. I was a pet, but not really; a pet would've been treated with more love than I.

With that thought my anger faded into sadness, sadness into agony. I fell to my knees as my mind stuck with agony. Not only had I lost the love of my life, but I'd also lost my family.

Esme, the warm mothering figure, one who had been much better than the flighty hair-brained woman that was my actual mother, who was always there for me and supported me through anything.

Carlisle, the compassionate doctor who'd become my second father, who constantly patched up my wounds with a kind smile and a warning to be more careful.

Alice, my pixie best friend that I loved like a sister, who always knew how to cheer me up.

Emmett, the big brother I never had and always wanted, with his playful teasing though he'd do anything to protect me, I thought.

Jasper and Rose, the aloof two but they were still like family and I yearned to get to know the both of them better, enough to be able to call them brother and sister.

Then there was Edward. I loved him. He was my life, my soul mate, but he was gone.

I let out a loud sob, curling my arms around my torso. A branch snapped in front of me, making my head snap up and my lips form the name before I could control them, "Edward?"

A chilling laugh was my only response. I blinked the tears from my eyes in an attempt to see and was surprised at who stood in front of me, watching me.

"Laurent," I greeted him, cautiously; something was off about him.

"Bella," he smiled, taking a step towards me, "How are you?"

I sat back on my calves, a reaction to his step, and responded, "I've been better. How are you?"

His smiled widened in response. "Fairly well."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Alaska?" I asked, trying to distract him from stepping closer.

"Probably," he stated, cocking his head to the side, "I was up there. The Denali sisters are quite… pleasant," he chuckled at some inside joke, eyeing me.

It was then I realized what was different about him; his eyes were a bright swirling red. I shot to my feet immediately and asked, "How was the 'vegetarian' diet?"

He smirked in response to my question. "Unsatisfying."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I told him, trying to appear sympathetic. His laughter sounded in response before he proceeded to explain his purpose in Forks.

"Victoria, she has so many plans for you. Really I'm supposed to bring you to her alive, but I'm sure she'll understand," he mused, "You're simple mouthwatering."

With those words he lunged, sinking his teeth into my neck and beginning to drink. My mind went foggy with blood loss but I still heard the vicious growls, saw the horse-sized wolves. Laurent ran after a muttered, "I don't believe it."

I could feel it now, the venom burning me from the inside out. I hadn't a clue why wolves had frightened him, a vampire, but since I was going to be a vampire soon, I knew they were probably a threat too. I crawled my way painfully to the trees before collapsing beside a fallen tree. I locked my jaw to minimize the screams that were sure to come; those wolves wouldn't find me if I had any say in the situation.

I woke in what I assumed three days later, throat burning for blood. After taking down a couple unlucky deer, I lay on the forest floor, contemplating what to do and where to go.

The name popped in my mind almost immediately; the Volturi, the vampire kings. If anything they could help me through my newborn years. The problem was they lived in Italy, across the ocean. I'd need money for a plane trip.

My house was too risky with Charlie possibly being home. The Cullens' house, they had to have money or at least something of value, right?

Running there, and loving my speed, I found a drawer with money in it in Carlisle's office. I rationalized the fact that I was stealing with if it was still here, they didn't need it that badly.

At the airport, I bought myself a one-way ticket to Italy and a pair of sunglasses to hide my now glowing red eyes. I ignored the scent of human blood and when I made it to Volterra, the castle wasn't hard to find, a way in was though.

I lucked out by slipping into a group of tourists lead by a woman named Heidi, her red eyes covered by blue contacts. She led the humans to their doom, with me lingering in the back of the crowd.

When we finally made it to the throne room, I recognized the three men on thrones; Aro, Marcus, and Cauis.

I hid in a shadowy corner to wait out the soon to be deaths. The guard didn't discover me until after 'feeding time' when one of the bigger males took down a little girl, no older than six. I hissed at as her last breath came out in a scream, making the male I now knew to be Felix turn to me in surprise. He called me to Aro's attention.

"What's your name young one?" he asked me.

"Bella," I responded in my new bell like voice.

"Short for Isabella?" he asked, making me nod in response.

"Why are you here, Bella?" he questioned, real curiosity clear in his tone.

"I didn't know where else to go. I heard of you from… a passing coven. I was wondering if there's any possibility of joining your guard," I responded, not naming the Cullens least they get in trouble because of me.

"Possibly," he hummed. "Do you have any gifts?"

"I think so. In that coven some of their gifts didn't work on me," I responded, wincing slightly.

"So a possible shield," he muttered. "Come here."

I knew he would try to use his gift on me. I also knew it wouldn't work, but I humored him regardless. He reached out his hand and took mine. He closed his eyes for a minute and when they opened he looked at me in wonder.

"Jane," he said and a smaller brunette girl stepped forward. She touched his hand for a second and he nodded. She smiled at him and then to me.

She stood there smiling at me for a while but it quickly faded. She looked to Aro and shook her head to say no.

"Fascinating," he hummed again. "Alec?"

A boy stepped forward that looked a lot like the girl. He nodded to Aro and looked at me in concentration. A few minutes later he shook his head 'no' also.

Aro smiled a delighted smile and asked me, "So, you would like to join the guard?" I nodded my head yes, prompting him to say with a large smile, "Well then, welcome."

I simply smiled in return. "Well then Bella please meet the rest of the guard." He introduced Jane and Alec first and when I shook their hands I felt a shock before feeling a sharp pain in hand that traveled up my arm and through my body.

"Ow! What was that?" I asked, as the pain faded. Aro looked confused and when I told him what happened he look at both of them questioningly. They both shook their heads no.

"I don't know my dear," he hummed. I went along and every time I shook someone's hand that had a gift I was shocked. Demetri pointed that out.

To Aro's musings I suggested, "Maybe it's part of my shield."

He nodded in response before muttering under his breath about calling Elezar, from the Denali coven. Before he left he told Chelsea to show me to my room.

Chelsea nodded and took my hand. I was happy to not be shocked this time.

Chelsea walked me down multiple maze-like hallways before opening a door on the left side of the hallway and motioning me inside. The room was empty of everything but a bed, to which Chelsea explained, "It's yours to decorate." I thanked her as she left and went to sit on my bed.

I knew I was going to like it here.


	2. Unwanted Visitors

When Eleazar got there it turned out I was able to take powers. I can also take as much as I want. I wasn't purposely trying to take everyone's power so I have the powers but they still do too. Aro was very happy with this and had me learn to control it. Now if we ever have to take out a gifted coven I go to take their powers completely and disable them.

I was still in my memories when Jane's voice brings me back to the present.

"Bella come on, we have to go," she tells me.

"Ok coming," I respond.

Jane and I are like best friends now. She hated me when I first got here though because her gift didn't work on me. I really like Chelsea too. When I got here she was the nicest to me. I'm also friends with Alec, Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Renata, and Corin but mostly just Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. The girls helped me get over the Cullen's and the guys were nice during the whole thing.

I walk over to my closet, which is stocked thanks to Heidi, and put on black skinny jeans and a white stretch cotton shirt. I also grab my black cloak. Mine is the deepest black not counting the ancients. I then go out the door. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are waiting for me. "Ready?" Jane asks. "Yep. Let's go."

**APOV (Alice)**

"Come on guys," I say trying to cheer everyone up.

We have all been pretty depressed since Bella left Edward and we decided to leave. Rose is not nearly as full of herself as she was. Emmett doesn't make jokes anymore and has a seriousness that wasn't ever there before. Esme just sits in her office all the time and sometimes I hear her sobbing. Carlisle is at work even more. Jasper blames himself for Bella leaving. Shopping for me isn't fun anymore and Edward is the worst. He's in his room all the time. He only comes out to hunt and when he does he's gone for five minutes and then straight back to his room.

I sigh when everyone ignores me. I turn to go to my room and stop mid-step because of a vision. It's of Aro sending us an invitation to a dance in Volterra. I smile slightly. This might cheer everyone up. "Guys we are invited to Italy for a dance," I say.

"Ok let's get packed then," Carlisle says a depressed undertone to his reluctant voice.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Ok let's go," I say. When we get there Afton greets us and mutters to Corin, "Oh no. This won't go well."

Corin just stares at us looking frightened before responding to Afton, "We are going to want to stay out of the throne room. I don't want to be there when she sees them."

"That's for sure," he agrees to Corin. When we get to the door Afton says, "Good luck."

"You're going to need it," Corin finishes. I look at Edward, confused but he shrugs. They were probably blocking their minds to him.

We walk in and Aro greets us. Chelsea walks in soon after saying, "She's here." When she sees us she says, "You invited them? I can't believe you. You do realize she _just_ got over them?"

"Yes and that's why," Aro responds.

Chelsea sighs and says, "Fine, but when she's mad again you're helping this time." She then smiles and says, "Well at least she'll get back at you."

Aro gulps at this. Who is this 'she' that even Aro is afraid of? I hear footsteps and decide we will soon find out.

**BPOV**

When we got back from checking on the coven, Aro finds me and tells me he is planning a dance soon so that I can get more powers and he has early guests that I should meet now. I nod and desperately hope it's not the Cullen's.

I just wear the same thing from earlier today along with my cloak with the hood up. I like to have who I am a surprise, especially if it's the Cullen's.

I then go and get Jane to come with me. We walk to the door and I'm chanting through my head not them, not them. But of course it's them. Jane hisses at them and then turns to me because I froze the second I saw them.

Jane grabs my hand and thinks,_ They don't know who you are, breath_. I nod and say with a glare at Aro, "I know but still." Aro gulps, good, he should be afraid. If I wanted to I could kill him with a simple thought. I have an elemental nomad by the name of Ben to thank for the awesomeness that is that power.

I walk over to stand behind Aro and Jane stands to my right still touching me thinking calming thoughts at me. I smile at her in thanks.

I then turn to the Cullen's with my hand on Aro's shoulder and shield slightly off so he knows what I am currently thinking, which is,_ You are so in for it when this is over_. I take my hand away and then say to the Cullen's, "You must be the Cullen's, I have heard a lot about you."

I throw a glare at Aro, who gulps. Carlisle nods and says, pointing, "Yes. I am Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie, her husband Emmett, my daughter Alice, her husband Jasper, and my other son Edward." Edward is a wreck. Why? What happened? Maybe it's me, no he doesn't love me.

I nod walk down to them, with another glare at Aro, and shake each of their hands. "I'm Bella," I say after I shake all of their hands knowing they might not what to shake my hand after I say my name; I was right. They all stiffen and look away.

Then Alice's eyes return to my face. "Bella? Is it you?"

I then stiffen, and take off my hood. They all gasp and I turn muttering, "Yeah, like you care." Aro glares at me because of my rudeness and I say, "You invited them and I think I was pretty nice considering, so don't you glare at me! Oh and I'm still getting you back for this."

He gulps and I turn to the Cullen's. "Follow me," I say coldly. Jane catches my eye and I nod. I don't need my new mind reading to know that she wants to come. She is beside me in a second. She grabs my hand and thinks, _What are we going to do to Aro? _

"I don't know yet," I tell her.

_Can I help? _I smile at her evilly and say, "Of course."

_Yes! I'm going to go think of something to do. Will you be ok?_

"Ok, and yes, you remember what I can do to them right?" I ask.

"Yep, that was really fun. Poor Santiago though," she says, out-loud this time and with evil smile remembering. "Good luck," she says still remembering.

Santiago likes me and one time when he got a little too close to me I used my shield and he went through about three castle walls and landed somewhere in the middle of the ocean. It took him a week to get back and he stayed away after that. I laugh at the memory and keep walking.

"Bella?" Alice asks, hesitantly.

I sigh and turn to her. "Yes?" I say coldly.

"What was all that with Jane?" she asks carefully.

"Part of my power. Now follow me please. Ok this can be your room, Alice and Jasper. This can be Carlisle and Esme's, this can be Rose and Emmett's and Edward this can be yours. This is my room. If you need me I'll be in Jane's but just call my name and I'll be there in a second."

I turned to leave but Alice caught my wrist. "Can I help you?" I ask, voice still icy.

"We have questions for you," Alice tells me.

"I don't have time," I tell her, wanting to pat myself on the back for keeping my voice like the arctic tundra.

"Just one question, then," she says, to which I nod sharply.

"Why did you leave?" she asks, softly.

"Why did I leave? You left me," I respond, incredulously.

They all looked confused so I decided to try to read their minds.

_What? She left us and then we left_- Alice

_I thought she left first_- Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle

_My poor baby_-Esme

_Why does Edward seen so guilty_-Jasper

I checked and Edward did feel guilty.

_Wow Bella's alive. But now I have to tell everyone the truth. This won't go well_-Edward

I ground my teeth together at Edward as Alice asked, "What?"

I sighed and said, "Why don't you ask Edward I'm sure Jasper feels his guilt. I have got to go I'll talk to you all later." I then promptly walked out. When I got to Jane's room she told me her plan and I loved it.


	3. Apologies

**APOV (if it's just an A it's Alice)**

Two people in cloaks walked through the door. The shorter on saw us and hissed while the second froze. The smaller one, who I'm guessing is Jane because it's a small girl, grabbed the second one's hand. The second one nods, starts walking, and mutters with a glare at Aro under her cloak, "I know but still." Aro gulps in response.

Wow, I think he's scared of her and I didn't hear Jane talk. The other girl walks still holding her hand and stands behind Aro. She puts her hand on his shoulder for a second and when she does his eyes widen and he looks very frightened.

She then turns to us and says, "You must be the Cullen's; I have heard a lot about you."

When she turns to glare at Aro again I see a lock of her hair. The color reminds me of Bella's. No don't think that way I tell myself.

As Carlisle introduces us her gaze lingers longer on Edward and she looks confused and some other undefinable emotion. She then nods, glares at Aro and I see her hair again. Then she walks down to us and shakes all of our hands.

I notice that her expression changes slightly when she shakes Edward, Jasper, and my hands.

She then says, "I'm Bella."

We all stiffen and look away when she says this but I quickly look back. The hair, the name and how she looked at Edward is too many coincidences.

I ask, "Bella? Is it you?"

She stiffens and then takes off her hood. It is her. She looks a little different and immortality definitely suits her. We all gasp as she turns muttering, "Yeah, like you care."

Aro glares at her and she loses it. "You invited them and I think I was pretty nice considering, so don't you glare at me! Oh, and I'm still getting you back for this."

He gulps as she turns to us again. She tells us to follow her. She turns to look at us and nods. Jane is then next to her.

Jane grabs her hand and a couple of seconds later she says, "I don't know yet." I look at her confused but she talks again.

"Of course," she says with an evil smile at Jane.

"Ok, and yes, you remember what I can do to them right?" Bella asks.

Jane talks out loud to her this time, "Yep, which was really fun; poor Santiago though." An evil smile paints her features.

"Good luck," she says to Bella but her gaze is distant she's probably remembering whatever happened. Bella must be too because she laughs and keeps on walking.

I ask her what happened with Jane but she only says its part of her power. She then gives us our rooms and starts to leave but I catch her wrist.

"Can I help you?" Her voice is cold.

"We have questions for you," I tell her.

"I don't have time," she snaps, voice still as cold as ice.

"Just one question, then," I negotiate and get a sharp nod in return.

"Why did you leave?" I ask, softly.

She looks at me in what looks like disbelief. "Why did I leave? You left me."

We looked at her confused. What? She left us then we left. She grounds her teeth and I ask "What?"

"Why don't you ask Edward? I'm sure Jasper feels his guilt. I have got to go. I'll talk to you all later," she says while she walks away.

I turn to Edward. "What was that? And why does she hate us?"

"Edward what happened?" Esme asks.

"I _might _have twisted the truth just a little." Edward answers.

"What? Edward, what did you 'twist the truth' about? Is that why Bella hates us?" Emmett asks.

"Edward you lied?" Esme asks.

Edward sighs heavily before responding, "You all deserve the truth. I'll explain."

"You better. Otherwise you won't have a mouth to explain with," I threaten earning a glare from Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

Edward sighs and says softly, "Bella didn't leave me, I left her. I was only trying to protect her."

"Yeah and that worked out great," I mutter sarcastically.

"Wait, so you're telling me I lost a sister because you were trying to 'protect' her? I can't believe you," Emmett says with air quotes around protect.

"I really hope you have a fun life alone. I'm going to go find Bella," I say with Rose, Em, and Jazz following me as I walk away down the nearest hallway.

**BPOV**

After planning my revenge on Aro some, I go back to my room but I teleport; I don't want to pass _them_ again.

After being in my room for maybe 5 minutes I hear my name being called. I sigh hoping this will be over soon; I really don't want to deal with _them_ anymore.

I teleport to where _they_ are calling me. I let out a sigh of relief when Edward's not there.

"You called?" I say as I appear in front of them. They all run to me and hug me. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No we just really missed you," Alice tells me.

"What do you mean? You left," I say.

"Yeah but Edward lied to us about everything. He said you left him and he didn't want to stay anymore," Emmett tells me. I growl in response.

"Bella?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry abo-" I cut him off with a hug.

"I don't blame you. It's your nature and you didn't have just you bloodlust, you had everyone's. That could break even the strongest vampire."

"Thanks," he smiles. I smile back at him.

"We are all really sorry Bella," Emmett said while Rose and Alice nodded.

I smile and say, "Edward really let you think I left because of you guys?"

They nodded. "Really? Where is he? I need to go make sure he suffers for what he did to me and you guys." As I walked out, though, Emmett grabbed me. I could get away from him but I don't what to hurt him.

"He has already suffered enough. Trust me."

I looked at them confused.

Rose answered, "You should have seen him. He stayed in his room moping all the time only coming to hunt for like 5 minutes and back into his room. He was such a pain though."

"I should go tell Esme and Carlisle I'm not mad at them," I say.

"That would be a good idea. Poor Esme. She missed you so much. Sometimes I would hear her sobbing," Alice said.

"What? Edward let her suffer that much? He is so going to get it for that," I say horrified. I don't see how you could let someone like Esme suffer like that.

"Come on guys. I what to make sure my mom is ok," I tell them.

When we get there Esme is sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Esme please stop crying. You know I never was mad at you right?" I ask.

She turns and whispers, "Bella!" She then hugs me. I hug her back.

She says, "I'm so sorry. We should have known."

"It's ok. I can't be mad at you and I'm not. I never was," I say with a smile.

Esme hugs me tighter and says, "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too," I tell her pulling Carlisle into the hug with us.

Now the only one left is Edward but it won't be as filled with hugs and 'I missed you's'. He will be punished in some way for hurting Esme this much. Nobody can hurt my family and get away with it; especially him.


	4. Stalker

EPOV

Bella is beautiful now. She always was but immortality suits her well.

I never wanted this to happen. I left to protect her and to let her have a normal life but being Bella, that is, I guess, impossible. I want to apologize but I'm not sure if she'll let me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I can't smell who it is so I try for thoughts but when I don't hear any, I know who it is.

I run quickly to the door and open it to see Bella. I blink, making sure I'm not imagining things, and when I'm sure I'm not, I step out of the doorway to let her in. I motion for her to sit and sit across from her.

She just sits there until I clear my throat and say, "So I'm not complaining but... why are you here?"

She looks at me for a minute before saying, "Well, being the fact I have figured everything out with the rest of the family I thought I should get this meeting over with."

I'm hurt slightly by her words but then I remember that she thinks I don't love her.

"Ok, well, I want to apologize," I say.

She looks at me with a look that says she's still cautious and unsure.

"Look, I really am; I left to try to protect you but that hasn't worked out too well," I tell her lowering my voice some at the last part.

"Obviously," she snorts, rolling her eyes.

"You do get what I'm saying though, right?" I ask and by the look on her face that's a 'no'.

I sigh and mutter quietly, "It means I still love you."

Her face is blank of any emotions for the longest time. Does she really believe I don't love her?

"Yes, I do. I forgive you for leaving me but you'll have to earn my trust again," she gets up to go but before she does she turns and says, "You will still suffer for hurting your family. Esme especially." After her passionate statement, she is gone.

Only a little while later do I realize the beginning to her words; she answered my thoughts.

What is her power? I only shake my head before being escorted out of the castle to hunt.

BPOV

I can't believe Edward, 'I left to protect you', yeah that definitely worked well! I wouldn't believe him at all but his thoughts were too sincere for him not to be.

I mean he doesn't know I can read his mind so he wouldn't try to hide it if he _was_ lying. Ugh, too confusing. I decide to hang out with Jane. She normally helps me feel better.

_Jane! _ I call to her in my mind. She is there a second later. "What's up? How did it go?" she asks.

"I don't want to think about it. Can we go to the club? I really want to get out," I tell her.

"Sure, let's go!"

**AT THE CLUB**

I was dancing by myself concentrating on the music so my thoughts wouldn't wander when I felt a pair of arms the same temperature as me wrap around my waist. _Oh, no, oh, no, please no_. I thought to myself knowing who it was.

"Hello," said the, oh, so familiar velvet voice.

_Of course! When I don't want him here, here he is; but when I wanted him with me, he wasn't anywhere to be found_, I think to myself.

"I said I'm sorry for that," he says in a pained voice. Or I thought it was to myself.

"Not really," he responds amusement now in his tone.

I growl lowly and make my skin hotter, making him jump back in surprise.

"What was that?" he asks.

I sigh and say, "My power. Now goodbye."

_Jane!_ I think to her.

"You called?" she says in a very high pitched girly-girl voice that is nothing like her, almost making me laugh but as soon as I remember why I called I fall into a bad mood.

"I have a stalker. Let's go," I mutter.

She is confused until she sees Edward.

"Hello, Jane," Edward says.

Her responding glare is so powerful that I'm sure if she used her powers it could have burned Edward into a pile of ash.

"Jane," I warn, "Aro."

That one word stops her. Aro still hopes Edward will join and if Jane kills him Aro wouldn't be very happy with her that's for sure.

She nods and lets me pull her out of the club. When we are out I pull her into a hug and say, "Thanks but I knew if I let you do what you wanted to him, Aro probably would punish you and I can't put my best friend through that."

Jane hugs me back and says, "You're very welcome. Too bad though." She's smiling in the beginning but frowning at the end.

I laugh and say, "Yes too bad."

She always knows how to cheer me up.


	5. Revenge

I'm sitting on my bed when Jane walks in and says, "So I think we should get Aro back today."

"I agree. He probably thinks I'm not going to do anything to him anymore," I respond.

"Ok, let's do it later tonight," she tells me. I just nod and we wait.

**AroPOV (because you know you want to know what he thinks)**

I'm sitting in my room reading and thinking. I don't think Bella is getting me back anymore, well I at least hope not. Almost the second I think that the doors slam closed. No one else is anywhere near here so I blame it on the open window, as stupid and impossible as it seems.

I like the doors open so I open it again. The window slams shut and so do the doors. I put the book down and watch both, waiting. Soon the doors and windows are opening and closing repeatedly.

Pretty soon the lights flicker on and off too. It all abruptly stops and the lights are off. It's unnerving because while I normally can see in the dark I can't. There's complete silence for a while until I hear two screams, one next to each ear and I jump, scream, and bolt out the door (on which I had to almost break the hinges to get out.)

**BPOV**

Ok, now I was in a bad mood earlier but watching a man hundreds of years your elder scream like a little girl and run, is hilarious. Jane and I sit on Aro's bed laughing so hard we are snorting.

When we calm down some and I say, "Let's go to the throne room. I want to see what he's doing now."

Jane nods and we walk giggling the whole way. At the door I place a finger over my mouth and Jane nods. We walk in and Aro's eyes are wide, hair sticking different directions, mumbling to himself and has paced a line in the floor. I have to try very hard to burst out laughing. I can tell Jane's having a hard time too.

WE ARE INNOCENT I think to her.

She nods slightly and wipes the smile off her face somehow. I notice the Cullen's and put my shield over Jane; I don't want Edward to read her mind.

"Master what's wrong?" Jane asks innocently. His head snaps to us and he says, "Nothing, nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says again but I can hear him muttering, "Dark, Screams."

"What did the screams sound like? Did they sound like this?" I nod to Jane and I run to his left and Jane to his right and we both scream. He jumps and runs to the other side of the room staring at us wide-eyed while we crack up laughing all over again.

"I-It w-was yo-ou?" he asks. We both nod and laugh even more.

"Surprise!" I exclaim with false enthusiasm. The whole while the Cullen's watch with small smiles.

"Is-a-bell-a," Aro says breaking my name up into syllables and I know I'm in trouble.

JANE GO I tell her.

NO she says back.

I DON'T WANT TO GET YOU INTO TROUBLE AND I'LL SAY I MADE YOU I say.

NO she says more forceful.

COME ON I'LL ONLY GET INTO A LITTLE TROUBLE. HE'LL PUNISH US MORE IF YOU IN HERE I respond.

She sighs mentally annoyed but sends back OK DISTRACT HIM.

OK, GO WHEN I TELL YOU.

K she sighs.

This all happened quickly no one knows we were talking. I quickly run so I'm behind Aro so his back is to Jane and I send her GO.

GOOD LUCK she sends back.

"A-ro," I say to Aro in the same tone he used on me.

"Why?" he sighs.

"Revenge," I tell him, "It happens when I get unwanted surprises."

SORRY GUYS I send to the Cullen's. They all look surprised to hear my voice in my head but recover quickly.

"Bella, you know I don't like not being able to see." Aro says.

"I know sorry," I say hugging him, knowing my punishment will be almost non-existent with it.

"Don't do it again Bella," he says and leaves.

I sigh in relief and say to Jane WE'RE SAFE BUT WE PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM IN A WHILE.

I can hear her laugh and say back K. THANKS BELLA.

I smile and say WELCOME. Alice notices me smiling and asks why. I just shake my head and say in my head to Jane and aloud, "My sister."

They all look shocked and curious and Jane runs in and gives me what has to be the biggest hug possible. She pulls away and says, "Best sister ever!"

I laugh and say, "I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Cocky much?" Jane asks.

"Not at all," I respond. The Cullen's mouths are pretty much to the floor. They always thought of Jane as cruel and vicious so they are fairly surprised to see this side of her.

I roll my eyes and say to Jane, "I'm going to go explain everything to them. I'm pretty sure if I don't their jaws will actually fall off."

She laughs and says, "Good luck. Call me if you need help." She then hugs me and leaves.

I sigh, turn to the Cullen's and ask, "I'm guessing you want an explanation of everything that happened since you left, am I right?"

They just nod.

"Follow me, "I say and walk to my room (which they gasp at when they see) and sit on my bed. They take spots in the couches around the room. Once they are sitting I take a deep breath and think, here goes nothing, before I start talking.

**This is the last chapter that I needed to edit before I continued so the next chapter should hopefully be done soon. :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me, if you have and also thanks to the anonymous review by the name of Rosalie, love the name by the way :). She has given me something to add into the talk to the Cullen's, which I was seriously needed. Also thanks to all that have reviewed and alerted this story; it keeps me writing. **

**I'm not perfect and since I'm too lazy to correspond with a Beta, I'm positive I have missed some errors **_**still**_**. If there's huge ones or you notice chapters don't have the same dialogue when it's two different points of view, please tell me. If it's something as small as spelling, I apologize. **

**Sorry for the long author's note and expect a chapter within a week. If it's not up I give you guy's permission to blow up my PM box with complaints. :)**

**Thanks guys,  
Taylor**


	6. Rewrites!

I'm alive! Sorry for taking so long for anything what so ever, but this story was atrocious. Seriously, I could barely stand to read it and I wrote it. So, I know I've said I'm going to do it forever but I'm finally doing it.** I've finally started rewriting these chapters!** I already rewrote chapter one and posted it so if you got an email for that, it's not a glitch, it's a new chapter. I'm not going to give any excuses for not writing other than the fact that I really don't like Edward anymore. I was contemplating deleting this but decided everyone who's put this on alerts and favorites wants to at least see how it ends and I couldn't take that possibility from you. If I'm honest, I'm not sure how long this sudden inspiration's going to last for the rewrites, but I will _eventually_ finish this, even if it's twenty years from now. Don't worry; I'm not planning on the finish of this story being twenty years away. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible, but it's hard to write Bella/Edward when I don't like Edward. Anyway, I'll try to keep the end of this story soon. Thanks to everybody who alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story, it really means a lot. Thanks so so _so_ much for staying with me. Hopefully, I'll see you all again soon. :) -Naylorticole


End file.
